Along Came A Spider & Cat
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought that Patience would become a Catwoman, she was always so shy and meek, most people even referred to her as a people-pleaser, but now, she much more better, along with gaining a "playmate" in trying to stop her from stealing, she also got a new blond friend that she enjoys hanging out with, just who is Naruto though, she is curious. Up For Adoption.


**After watching Catwoman 2004 movie, it got me thinking of this possible idea, someone had wrote a Naruto/Catwoman Crossover, but for some reason they've stopped, so I thought after watching the movie I'd have ago, I hope someone likes it enough that they adopt it.**

 **Along Came A Spider & Cat**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Hedare Beauty**

 **1:00pm**

It was just an normal day for Patience Phillips, her boss badgering her to finish her latest art work for the company and the pressure was really getting to her, though thankfully, she had the support of her best friend Sally, though the woman can be over the top when it comes to men, but it's all in good fun.

Though as she was a very shy and meek, thinking about how her life has been so far, someone ended up dropping a box of supplies off for her, though due to the sudden "Thud!" it made the meek woman jump slightly, "Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare ya like that." Says a strong and apologetic male voice.

Looking up at the voice, she couldn't keep the blush from appearing, though she managed to hide it behind her messy hair, anyway, the reason for the blush is because standing before her was a tall, spiky blond, blue eyed young man, with strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks, wearing a black shirt and leather jacket combo, along with jeans and trainers.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Patience nervously replied, "I-It's alright, s-sorry I d-didn't notice you." Her friend, Sally noticing their interaction, all the while mouthing to her that the guy was hot.

The young blond simply smiled, "No, no, it was my fault, I didn't realise how heavy that box was, he heh, sometimes I don't realise my own strength." He replied back, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, though Patience thought it was cute.

Holding his hand out, "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be helping out around here for a time delivering supplies and other things that everyone here might need." Introduced the now named Naruto, though Sally was behind Naruto, telling Patience to ask him out.

Not making eye contact since she was really shy, she meekly took his hand and shook it genitally, "I-I'm Patience Phillips, i-it's v-very nice to m-meet you Naruto."

All Naruto did was smile, "Nice to meet ya too, listen, if you need anything, anything at all, feel free to contact me and I'll help out any way that I can alright, let me just write my number down." Doing what he said, Naruto wrote his number, with Patience trying to deny it saying that they hardly know each other, but Naruto simply replied, "It's okay, I can tell you're a good person just for talking with you, I'm really good at telling if someone is a good person or not."

With that, Naruto left, leaving behind the shy woman and her giddy friend, all the while thinking to himself, " _She really does remind me of Hinata, I'm just sorry that I left that place behind before I could help her, but hopefully, I can help Patience become more confidant._ " All the while going back to work.

 **11:43pm**

Patience was still in the office, busy trying to get her re-done ad design work before midnight, but due to trying to rescue a cat at work and being rescued herself by Naruto, she was rushing, though luckily she finished in time, but unluckily, the delivery had to be done the next day, meaning she would have to deliver it herself instead.

Once putting the receiver down, she leaned her head on the back of her chair, groaning at her luck, that is until out the corner of her eye, she caught the number that Naruto gave her, at the moment she was trying to think about what she should do, seeing as it was late, taking a deep breath, she made her choice, "Okay, Patience, this is just asking him for help, he did offer it, he even saved my life today, so he isn't a bad guy, I'm sure he'll be able to help."

Making her choice, she dialled the number, after a while a tired voice answered, " _H-Hello, who dis!?_ " She could tell he was sleeping.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "N-Naruto, it's me, Patience, I need some help..." She began explaining what her problem was and how she needed help in delivering it before midnight, " _Alright, I'll be there shortly to pick you up and help you out, but you owe me coffee tomorrow._ "

She smiled at his reply, "I can live with that." Somehow, Naruto seems to help her relax, as though there wasn't a wall for her to hide behind.

 **R &D Lab**

Once the two managed to get to the building, they found out it was locked, so they decided to go around the building, trying to find a way in, since they didn't want Patience to possibly lose her job.

They were thankful that a door was open, making their way inside, unfortunately, the two ended up getting separated, with Naruto getting lost in another part of the building, finding himself inside another lab with glass cases, looking at a file Naruto reads to himself, "Years of research believed that spiders may be able to help people, by utilising their DNA into our products, it may be possible to heal people of their scars, such as burns, cuts, dis-figuration and other deformities." Here Naruto began skimming over what it said, placing it back to where he found it.

Looking at the rows of cases, all filled with spiders, he couldn't help but be fascinated by them, granted they were created by science, but it still amazed him how spiders can survive the way that they do.

" **BANG! BANG!** "

Suddenly, he heard shots being fired, causing him to jump backwards, which caused a case to fall over, "Oh crap, I gotta ge-" Before he could say anything, he quickly hid behind a pillar, trying to hide from the person who heard the glass case smashing on the floor, as Naruto was hiding he failed to notice the spider from the case climbing up his leg, slowly making it's way to his hand.

Before anything else, the guard turned away, giving Naruto enough time and chance to sneak away, causing him to lift his hand before the spider could reach it, causing the arachnid to reach Naruto's jacket, where it climbed into his jacket pocket.

As Naruto was making his way outside, he knew one thing, "I know I shouldn't have left Patience there, but hopefully she's safe and not in trouble from whatever happened, though those shots have me concerned I can't really do anything since we shouldn't have been there in the first place, (deep breath) I should get home and try and get in touch with her tomorrow, there's nothing I can do."

Getting in his car, Naruto drove away, having the keys in his jeans, worry and concern eating away at him.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Once reaching his building, Naruto made his way to his door, taking his key out of his pocket, as he puts his hand in his pocket he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his hand, using his other hand to swat whatever caused this pain, pulling his hand out, Naruto found a spider in his hand, making him have a puzzled look on his face, "Where the heck did this spider come from!?"

Deciding to take it into his apartment, Naruto opened the door and went to his room number, as he was walking he began to feel dizzy, his head was thumping, his body was swaying from side to side, luckily he made it inside his apartment, locking his door along with it, managing to put the dead spider on his table, Naruto began walking towards his bed, but because of how dizzy he was, he ended up knocking into the coffee table and falling on to his couch, pulling the cover on the back of his couch over him, before anything else, he blacked out.

Never knowing the type of adventure he was about to have.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, a Naruto/Catwoman Crossover idea finished with, with just a hint of Spider-man thrown in, since I thought, why wouldn't there be such a story on here, it would allow Naruto and Patience to have a kind of Spider-man/Black Cat type of "thing" going on, which I can see happening, only much more endearing.**

 **As for Naruto's background, I'll leave it to whoever adopts the idea, since I don't want to get in their way.**

 **The pairing is obvious so I won't go into it.**

 **As for Naruto's outfit, it would have to be the Black Cat Suit from the game, since Catwoman is on a slight darker side of things, but he'll be Spider-man, again, I'll leave it up to how Naruto's suit gets made, along with him ether having organic webs shooting from his wrists or web-shooters like in the game.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Catwoman** (Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
